Third Time's a Charm
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Deja-Vu". Gabi promised herself that she would stop waking up in strange beds. So even though she's not alone since she's in her own apartment this doesn't count. Right? Alternate ending of "Young and Munchies". Gabi/Sophia. Femslash.


Third Time's a Charm by patricia51

(Sequel to "Deja-Vu". Gabi promised herself that she would stop waking up in strange beds. So even though she's not alone since she's in her own apartment this doesn't count. Right? Alternate ending of "Young and Munchies". Gabi/Sophia. Femslash)

"This is not my fault. This is NOT my fault. This is not MY fault." Gabi Diamond repeated those same words over and over to herself. She did so even as Sophia's arm tightened around her and her roommate spooned closer against her back. Gabi could feel what seemed like the entire length of the other girl's body against her, including a couple of places that were already making her squirm. Sophia's nipples seemed to be boring holes in her back and the dampness that was pressed against Gabi's rear end more than hinted about last night's activities. Of course the fact that both of them were totally nude hardly created an illusion that they were platonically in bed together.

"Darn pot," she grumbled to herself. First she overindulged and slept right through her appointment with Logan who, previous night together or not was not forgiving when it came to work. Then she and Sophia had held out a few samples of her special cooking and devoured them together. THAT had led to a confession and then that had led to, well, this.

(Last night)

Sophia's jaw nearly hit the floor as she stared at her roommate.

"Wait a minute. I thought you just fake dated Logan to help her get back together with her girlfriend?"

"It started out that way," Gabi admitted. "But well, it progressed."

Sophia giggled. For a moment she glared at the last half of Gabi's creation as though accusing it of her mood. Then she shrugged, grinned and popped it in her mouth. She settled back on the couch, right next to her friend. Stretching her legs out she put her feet on the coffee table, crossed her ankles and relaxed.

"So tell me all about it."

"Sophia!"

"Come on." The pretty Latina urged. "It started when she put her hand on your thigh, right?"

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before it."

"It?" The pair was getting confused now. That made them both giggle. Gabi wiggled till she was comfortable on the couch and duplicated Sophia's actions with her legs, leaving them side by side and pressed together.

"The first time she touched my thigh was before I figured out what was going on," Gabi tried to explain. "I had slacks on then. The second time I was wearing those shorts."

"Ah okay." Sophia noticed Gabi's dress had ridden up enough so that her thighs were showing. Much like her own were she concluded although why that would be important eluded her right now. "Felt nice huh?"

"It did," admitted the blonde. She had also noticed that Sophia's legs were showing pretty much all the way up and decided to demonstrate how nice Logan's touch had felt. She placed her right hand on her friend's thigh just below the hem of her bunched up dress.

"Oh." Sophia studied her leg and the hand there. "Warm. Nice."

"Yes it is," Gabi replied a bit dreamily as her mind flashed back to that night with Logan. Automatically her hand started to move, rubbing Sophia's smooth firm leg. It seemed perfectly natural, inevitable even when her friend responded by putting her hand on Gabi's thigh and mimicking the blonde's actions. But the brunette went further. She leaned against Gabi and her exploring fingers disappeared under the chef's dress and then slid between her legs. Legs that immediately parted.

"What," Sophia jumped as Gabi's hand started traveling up too. "What happened then?"

"Then?" Gabi repeated; having lost any train of thought as her roommate's fingertips just barely brushed against her rapidly becoming damp panties. What did 'then' have to do with anything? It was now that was important. She turned her head to look at Sophia.

For a moment she lost herself in the dark pools that were the Latina girl's eyes. But below them were the other girl's lips, moist and slightly parted and seeming to be begging for something. They looked lonely Gabi decided. They needed to be kissed. Suiting her actions to her thoughts she kissed the other girl.

Sophia closed her eyes as Gabi's lips met hers. Okay, she didn't have to ask again; obviously that was what had happened next. So she should kiss Gabi back because she was pretty sure THAT was the next step. Besides, it had been a while since she had been kissed. And Gabi's kiss was wonderful, soft and sweet and offering so much promise. Promises that needed to be answered.

The dark-haired girl's mouth opened. Gabi's tongue accepted the invitation and explored. For an instant Sophia felt a sense of loss as Gabi's hand left her leg. Then both of her friend's hands were cupping her face and the kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around Gabi and pulled her in tight.

Sophia's heart was pounding wildly. Was Gabi's beating as hard? Her hand came up and wiggled between the two girls where it settled on the blonde's breast. Oh yes it was. But there was way too much clothing in the way for her to really explore Gabi's boobs, particularly the stiffening nipples she could barely feel through dress and bra. That stuff would have to go.

Gabi immediately made it clear she had the same objective in mind as her nimble fingers began to undo the buttons of Sophia's blouse. In no time at all the chef was pulling the open blouse out of her skirt and pushing it down her shoulders. The banking intern knew she had to get busy for her friend was now sliding bra straps down her arms and had begun kissing Sophia's neck and shoulders. Anytime now she was going to lose any control at all.

"Act NOW Sophia," she told herself even as she reveled in what her roommate was doing to her. Her hands snaked behind Gabi's neck. Quickly she found the zipper and pulled it down.

There were a few frenzied moments as both girls struggled, each trying to get out of her clothes and help the other one do the same. But shortly Sophia was bare above the waist and Gabi's dress was gone. The dark-haired girl happily found the bra she was seeking to unfasten was front clasp and in one quick twist she spilled the chef's full breasts free and found that they did indeed feel as good in her hands as she had hoped. Now all the clothing that remained was her skirt, bunched around her waist, her panties and Gabi's thong.

And her boots. Those boots had to go. Gabi must have the same though for she started to wiggle in a most delightful fashion. A glance showed that the blonde was trying to lever down the heel of one boot with the toe of the other. Considering those boots were knee high that was NOT going to work. Sophia had a better idea.

She also had a secret that she had not shared with her roommate. Ever since Gabi had confessed that Logan Rawlings had made a pass at her she had started thinking about something that had never really crossed her mind before; the idea of two women together. Gabi going on her "fake date" with Logan had only sharpened her imagination even if her roommate had lied her cute butt off about just spending the night at the magazine editor's place doing nothing more than holding her hand. Ha! Now that she knew Gabi had probably held a heckuva lot more than just the lesbian woman's hand Sophia was ready to put into real life practice a thing or two she had learned from articles and a few select videos online.

Oddly enough when she began to find herself one of the central figures in her fantasies the other woman had never been Gabi. At first her partners had tended to be faceless or simply generic women, mostly their own age. There had been a couple popular singers, an actress or two and her favorite blonde professional blonde tennis player. Even Logan had appeared recently, the editor's hand touching her thigh just as Gabi had described it but never her roommate. Maybe she had saved that image for real life.

Down the blonde's body she slid until she was kneeling between her friend's legs. One boot was drawn off and then the other, leaving only a black shred of lace between Gabi's legs as a barrier to her hungry eyes. She took the opportunity to shed her skirt and panties. Then, going back and forth from one spectacularly long leg to the other she started up Gabi's body.

First came the wiggling toes, each to be kissed and nibbled, individually and then together. Gabi not only squealed but curled those toes so tightly Sophia could barely get them. She moved up, feet, ankles, the curve of the blonde's calves, all available first to her fingers and hands and then her lips. Long licks up the back of the calves and sucking kisses behind the knees. Hands crept up the back of smooth thighs and cupped Gabi's firm ass and squeezed. Sophia drug her tongue up the inside of one thigh and then the other, almost but not quite reaching the soaking wet blonde curls.

"Sophia! Good God girl Where did you..." Gabi's voice ended in a squeal as Sophia threw herself up and forward and engulfed the blonde's pussy in a deep open mouth kiss that allowed her to slip her tongue inside in roommate.

Fingers locked in her hair and then Gabi's legs circled her own, locked ankles bouncing on her butt. Hips thrust up, mashing Gabi's pussy against her face and driving her tongue into her roommate until Sophia thought she might disappear inside her friend. Then her face was being soaked by Gabi's near violent orgasm.

When she stopped shuddering Gabi pulled her up and kissed her repeatedly.

"My GOD Sophia where, how, when did you learn how to do that?"

The Latina giggled. "Check the file marked "Cat Videos" on my side of the computer next time you're on it."

"Seriously?"

"Practically an entire 'how to' library from online. Unlike you, sneaky roommie I have not had any practical experience."

"Until now."

"Until now."

"Well," Gabi twisted and Sophia found herself under her friend, "speaking from my own personal experience I would judge you as incredible." A knee parted the dark-haired girl's legs and Gabi began to rock against her even as she recaptured Sophia's mouth. Now it was the other girl's turn to encircle her roommate with her legs and hold on for dear life as the blonde proceeded to show her what she had learned herself about pleasing another woman. Eventually they were completely exhausted, although very happily so and settled down to spoon in the now opened folding bed.

(Present)

"And that's where we are now," Gabi resumed her thoughts. "Oh well. Wonder what we're going to do now?"

Sophia stirred.

"Good morning," she mumbled. Then the situation hit her and she sat upright, clutching the sheet to her chest. "Good golly."

"Yep."

"What do we do now?"

"Well, it's Saturday."

"So?"

"So I suggest," the chef turned and kissed her roommate, "that we go back to bed."

"Sounds good."

So they did. As they snuggled back under the covers Gabi had one more thought.

"Why did I even think 'fault' was involved?"

(The End) 


End file.
